


Missing You

by RatingHyperion



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatingHyperion/pseuds/RatingHyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos is struggling with the loss of Honeydew. Everything is bringing him down and he feels like he's suffocating. No matter what his friends do, it's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and it's my first sad Yogfic. Please be gentle with me!

Xephos wandered around the empty coridoors of Yoglabs. His own footsteps echoed and bounced off of the walls and back into his own ears. His friend was gone and it pained him. It had been a month since Honeydew stepped into the cloning tank and froze himself. The spaceman kept replaying their final moments together over and over in his head and each time he did, he made himself sadder than he already was. All he wanted was to get his friend back and stop this mess from ever happening in the first place. It was bad enough there were constant reminders of the dwarf everywhere. It was too quiet without him around. There were no random explosions, no Jaffa Cake crumbs or empty boxes. It was too clean and too quiet. 

Dr Testificate was the first one to notice Xephos’ strange behaviour. It was the wandering along the coridoors that grabbed his attention first. “Sir? Is everything okay? You seem to be wandering around. Don’t you have work to do?”  
“Hm? Oh right, work. Yes, I suppose you’re right” he sighed and headed to his office. He felt lost without his friend. Everything flowed perfectly when Honeydew was around and even though things never worked right, he wouldn’t have changed it for the world. Dr Testificate had seen how the loss affected Xephos and immediately went to Ridgedog about it. If anyone could help, it would be the Demigod. He sent a message to him, as well as Lalna to get them to come and help the spaceman. 

Lalna was the first to arrive. He needed to be cleared back into the building and when he was, he was met by Dr Testificate. “You’re the first one hm? Ridgedog must be far away.”  
“He is currently busy at the moment. How’s Xeph? Is it as bad as you’ve said?”  
“Follow me” the Dr motioned, heading toward his office. “I must warn you, he’s hardly done anything. He hasn’t eaten, he hasn’t slept and he keeps wandering the halls. The loss has hit him hard.”  
“It has with everyone. When we heard that Honeydew sacrificed himself, Minecraftia went into a state of mourning” Lalna explained. They stopped outside a wooden door with a sign that read Xephos, CEO and knocked on it gently. Lalna stepped inside and shut the door. “Xeph? It’s Lalna. How are you feeling?” he asked gently. He was expecting it to be bad, just not as bad as the scene in front of him.

Paperwork and files were piling up around him on the desk and floor. A pillow and blanket were strewn on the sofa and the sight of the spaceman broke his heart. His clothes were crumpled, his usually trimmed beard hadn’t been shaved or tidied up. His eyes had large black circles under them and his clothes were hanging off of his body. He had become stick thin due to starvation. The gleam in his eyes had been replaced with darkness and emptiness. When he looked up at the scientist, his cheeks were stained with tears and the tear streaks down his face were evident. “Oh Xephos…” Lalna said gently, walking over to him and pulling him out of the chair and over to the sofa. “I’m here. You can talk to me. Just… Talk to me” he said to Xephos gently. He rubbed his back and looked at him sadly.

“... And then he… He just… Stepped inside” Xephos sobbed. He had told Lalna the entire story of what happened and felt his heart breaking all over again. He wished Lomadia had come but due to her work at Owl Island, she didn’t have time to come over. “I’m so angry at everyone” he admitted, wiping his eyes.   
“There’s nothing you could have done. Either way, this whole thing would have ended up happening.”  
“You’re wrong! If we had gotten to the chamber sooner and before he did, we would have had a chance. Honeydew would still be here” he whimpered, fresh tears spilling over his eyes again. The scientist pulled him close and held him tightly. Someone knocked on the door and opened it, stepping inside. Ridgedog had arrived.  
“Xephos, Ridge is here. I’ll give you some time alone and see if I can get Lomadia to come here okay?” he said gently. The spaceman nodded and sat up, wiping his eyes. 

“I heard what happened to him. I’m sorry, Xephos” Ridge said sadly. Xephos looked at him. His eyes were bright red and he couldn’t cry anymore. He was out of tears.   
“I’m so angry. I’m angry at everyone. I’m angry at all the employees, I’m angry at Lalna for creating the stupid things, I’m angry at myself for not being able to save him and I’m angry at Honeydew for doing it in the first place. Why am I so angry?” he asked, looking at the demigod. Ridgedog sighed and walked over to him, sitting down.   
“You’re angry because you feel like you could have done something. You need to let your frustration out” he said simply. Spaceman stood up and walked around his office. He swiped all of the paperwork off his desk and started throwing things at the wall, narrowly avoiding Ridge. 

Several hours had passed and Xephos had worn himself out. He was exhausted from throwing things and crying and being angry. Ridgedog just stood and watched him, making sure he didn’t hurt himself. “Feel better?”  
“Kind of” he was panting lightly from where he had thrown and destroyed things. He collapsed onto the sofa and rested his head on the pillows. His eyes were getting heavy and he was struggling to stay awake. The gentle knock on the door didn’t bother him. Ridgedog opened the door and let Lomadia in.  
“He’s finally going to sleep” he said. She nodded and walked over to the spaceman. She lifted his head, moved the pillow and gently lowered his head onto her lap, stroking his head gently and singing.

For the first time, Xephos had a peaceful sleep. His dreams weren’t plagued with Honeydew. He had dreams about their travels and their adventures and he finally started feeling at peace. Maybe all he needed were his friends, tears and destruction.


End file.
